Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 6
"Bawmy się"- samo sformuowanie nie było jakoś szczególnie dziwne, jednak wypowiedziane w przypadku spotkania dwóch zwaśnionych ze sobą grup, chcących wzajemnie się pozabijać, stawało się wyjątkowo specyficzne. Nie było jednak wyboru- nie mogąc się nawzajem pozabijać, mieszkańcy Kraju musieli się jakoś nawzajem znosić. Niemal natychmiastowo wszyscy rozdzielili się na kilka grup: Insanity, Hajsik, Serek i Kharlez udali się na teren brodzików i prostych zabaw wodnych dla dzieci, Przemek, Strange, Arise i Gloria udali się na szczyt największej w basenie zjeżdżalni, LoboTaker rozłożyła się na leżakach, Elizabeth, Tardsihe, Piteł i Mikhaln tymczasem zamiast spędzać czas na zabawie, próbowali zdjąć z siebie nawzajem klątwe. W jacuzzi niedaleko siedział Wasieq, śmiejąc się głośno ze "spiny" towarzyszy. Najstraszniejsze było jedno: Szalonej Kapelusznik nigdzie nie było widać. Czyli wiele rzeczy mogło jeszcze pójść nie tak. Wszyscy w głowach zadawali jedno, niezwykle ważne pytanie: Co myśmy odj#bali? "Mokra Miłość" była największą i nadłuższą zjeżdżalnią jaką miał do dyspozycji basen w Korundzie. Zaczynała się na ostatnim piętrze tego cztero-piętrowego budynku. Ciągnęła się aż do podziemi, zawijając w międzyczasie kilkukrotnie, by przyjemność z jazdy trwała dłużej. Zjeżdżalnia miała konstrukcje czerwonej rury, tak ciasnej że ciała zjeżdżających w niej ludzi ściskały się ze sobą, czy tego chciały czy nie. Stworzona była specjalnie dla zakochanych- stąd nieco dwuznaczna nazwa. - MY zjedziemy najpierw!- zakrzyknęła Gloria, tuląc do siebie zarumienionego Arise. - Nie, bo MY!- odkrzyknęła Strange, wtulając się w Przemka. Zasady panujące na zjeżdżalni mówiły że ze względów bezpieczeństwa mogą w niej przebywać jedynie dwie osoby naraz, więc ewentualnie kochanki czy potencjalni kochankowie musieli czekać na dole. Dla nikogo obecnego w basenie nie stanowiło to teraz problemu. Jednak stojące tuż przy początku zjeżdżalni Strange i Gloria nie miały zamiaru tracić okazji do sprzeczki. - My jesteśmy tutaj gospodarzami, głupi nie-ludziu.- syknęła Gloria. - Ale my jesteśmy zaj#bistrzą parą.- odsyknęła Strange. Dziewczyny odwróciły się od siebie nawzajem w tym samym momencie, utrzymując głowy w górze i oczy w zamknięciu. Były niemalże jak roboty, zaprogramowane kropka w kropke tak samo. Albo było to jakieś specyficzne zachowanie blodnynek o niebieskich oczach, albo obrażone kobiety zachowują się identycznie. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nikt z nas nie zjedzie.- powiedział Arise, wzdychając ciężko. - W sumie, mam nawet rozwiązanie.- powiedział Przemek, jedno oko wbijając w Arise i Glorie, a drugim od czasu do czasu patrząc w dekolt piratki. Całą trójka spojrzała się na chłopaka. - Więc?- spytały w jednym momencie Strange i Gloria, po czym natychmiast posłały sobie pełne nienawiści spojrzenia. - Zabije Arise i będzie z głowy.- powiedział Przemek, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego ze zdziwieniem. Fakt że wszyscy zostali obłożeni klątwą raczej blokował wszelkie próby wzajemnego pozbawienia się życia. Co prawda symbole z kozą już dawno zniknęły, jednak czar prawdopodobnie dalej działał. - Ha!- wyśmiał brata Arise.- Jeśli spróbujesz to umr...uuu.....- w jednym momencie chłopak zrozumiał logikę praktycznie nieśmiertelnego krewnego.- Ooooo....kumam. Arise krople potu poleciała po plecach. Co prawda był pewien że był lepszy od brata, w końcu w czasie walk w CreepyTown by go pokonać potrzeba było połączonych sił jego, Strange i Salai, jednak teraz Arise nie miał ducha. Znaczy miał: ale Szalona po wpakowaniu ich wszystkich w bagno postanowiła sobie zniknąć. Do prawdy, ciężko było zrozumieć jak Nauczyciel ją kontrolował. Przemek nie miał takich problemów- za mrugnięciem oka jego całe ciało pokryte zostało czarnymi znamionami, będącymi w rzeczywistości esencją Smąriusza. Dawało to niebieskowłosemu niemałą przewagę nad bliźniakiem. - Brawo skarbie.- powiedziała Strange, podając chłopakowi rapier.- Dowal mu! Arise momentalnie skupił wzrok na ubranej tylko w strój kąpielowy Strange. - Skąd ona to wzięła?- spytał Arise, rumieniąc się lekko. - Arise się łatwo nie da.- powiedziała Gloria, podając towarzyszowi długi na półtora metra kij zakończony ostrzym szpikulcem. - Skąd ona...- Przemek nie chciał nawet pytać. Chcąc nie chcąc mężczyźni stanęli naprzeciw siebie, gotowi do walki. Przemek rzucił się na brata, jednak gdy był już blisko niego, zarówno rapier jak i dzida Arise zniknęły. Co więcej bliźniacy poczuli jak coś dotyka ich pleców. - Mam lepsze rozwiązanie!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, która pojawiając się dosłownie z nikąd w kapeluszu i kurtce LoboTaker, popchnęła braci w stronę zjeżdżalni. Momentalnie obydwu z nich całe życie stanęło przed oczami- to było gorsze niż śmierć. Przemek uderzył swoją głową w Arise i obydwoje pod wpływem popchnęcia Szalonej, wpadli do ciasnej zjeżdżalni. - NIEEE!!- zakrzyknęli bracia, mimowlonie się obejmując i wpadając do środka zjeżdżalni. - Arise?!- zakrzyknęła Gloria, rumieniąc się na widok jadących braci. - Musimy im pomóc!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Śmiało.- powiedziała Szalona, popychając również dziewczyny. U nich też nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Strange i Gloria spadły do zjeżdżalni z hukiem, tuląc się do siebie mimowolnie. - Zabieraj te łapy!- krzyczał Arise, trzymając z obrzydzeniem ręce na plecach brata. - To mój tekst!- odpowiedział Przemek, mimowolnie trzymając ręce owinięte wokół karku Arise. Bracia zjeżdżali z dużą prędkością, co dawało nadzieje na szybkie zakończenie nieprzyjemnej jazdy. Jednak wyjątkowo niewygodne pozy w jakich uktnęli i brak wolnej przestrzeni który pozwalał by zmienić pozycję, wyjątkowo utrudniały im życia. - P#rdolę to.- powiedział Smąriusz, momentalnie odłączając się od ciała Przemka.- Krzycz jak wylądujesz. - Zdrajca!!- krzyczał Przemek, patrząc jak jego towarzysz ucieka na wolność. Naprawdę teraz żałował że wypadły im bronie, mogliby się chociaż zabić. - Nie lubie Cię!- krzyczała Gloria, leżąc na Strange. - Też spi#rdalaj!- krzyczała leżąca pod nią piratka. Dziewczyny były naprawdę mocno ściśnięte ze sobą- ledwo powstrzymywały swoje twarze od jeszcze bliższego zbliżenia. Zjeżdżały z podobną prędkością do chłopców, jednak trochę im do nich brakowało. - Gdyby nie twoje cycki to by było tutaj miejsca jak w hali sportowej.- syknęła Gloria, napierając swoim biustem na biust Strange. - Nawet w połowie nie zabierają tyle miejsca co twoje ego.- odpowiedziała Strange. - UWAGA ZAKOCHANI!- powiedział miły, kobiecy głos dobiegający z ukrytych w zjeżdżalni głosniczków.- ZARAZ ZROBI SIĘ O WIELE PIKANTNIEJ, BO TUNEL SIĘ ZAWĘŻY. - Nie!!!!!- zakrzyknęła cała czwórka. Umieszczony w podziemiach basen do którego prowadziła "Mokra Miłość" miał teraz przyjąć swoich pierwszych gości- niestety zapewne nie takich dla których był on zaprojektowany. Trzęsący się z obrzydzenia, wtuleni w siebie bracia spadli z hukiem w sam jego środek, powodując gigantyczną falę. Wody było do bioder, toteż gdy chłopcy zorientowali się że mają wokół siebie wolną przestrzeń, natychmiast od siebie odskoczyli, trzęsąc się z obrzydzenia. - Nikomu ani słowa.- powiedział Przemek, obmywając się wodą. - Żałuje że w ogóle tutaj przyszedłem.- odpowiedział Arise, również czyszcząc się po tym wydarzeniu. Bracia spojrzeli jeszcze raz w stronę zjeżdżalni i zobaczyli wylatujące z zawrotną prędkością Strange i Glorie. Dziewczyny podobnie jak oni wpadły do basenu, powodując niemałą falę. Nie to jednak przykuło ich uwagę najmnocniej. Dziewczyny, patrząc sie na siebie z dziką nienawiścią i z rękoma oplecionymi wokół swoich ciał, całowały się namiętnie. Minęło trochę czasu nim się zorientowały, gdy się to jednak stało, wzorem chłopców odkosczyły od siebie. - Smakujesz śledziem.- syknęła Gloria, wycierając usta z pozostałości sliny Strange. - A ty chyba komuś obciągnęłaś przed przyjazdem.- odpowiedziała piratka robiąc to samo. Przemek i Arise stali tam, znieruchomieli, z oczami niczym pięciozłotówki. Nieprzyjemności wspólnej jazdy zniknęły jak za machnięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. - Najlepsza atrakcja życia.- powiedzieli bliźniacy, za co ich towarzyszki ochlapały ich wodą. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures